simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Bart, o gênio
Sequência de Abertura: Quadro Negro: "I will not waste chalk" (Eu não desperdiçarei giz.) Piada de sofá: Os Simpsons sentan-se e Bart é estourado do sofá. thumb Descrição do Episódio: O episódio começa quando a família Simpson joga Scrabble, na sala de estar, em um esforço para construir vocabulário de Bart para seu teste de QI no dia seguinte na escola. O jogo termina quando Bart joga uma palavra imaginária ", Kwyjibo", e a define como: "Um grande, mudo, careca, na América do Norte macaco sem queixo." Homer fica instantaneamente irritados e persegue Bart fora da sala. No dia seguinte, antes da aula, no pátio da escola, Martin Prince, o gênio da escola, dedura o Bart, pelo grafite spray de pintura que difama o Diretor Skinner sobre o prédio da escola. Skinner diz a Bart que quer vê-lo depois da escola. Como o arquivo de crianças em classe, as mãos da [[Sra. Krabappel testes de aptidão para todos. Quando ela instrui a classe em fazer o teste de inteligência programada, Martin levanta a mão, e lembra a ela que Bart é suposto para enfrentar a janela durante todo o teste para que ele não pode enganar. Um Bart transforma sua mesa resmungando para enfrentar a janela e começa o teste. Em uma tentativa de descobrir um problema de matemática palavra longa, Bart tenta visualizar o problema para que ele possa resolvê-lo. A visualização se transforma em um sonho e quando Bart finalmente volta à realidade, Martin anuncia que ele terminou seu teste já. A Sra. Krabappel manda Martin fora para ler um livro, durante o restante do período de testes. Enquanto Bart ainda é tomar o seu teste, ele olha pela janela para ver um presunçoso Martin enfiando a língua para ele. Em retaliação, Bart faz caretas de volta para Martin, a Sra. Krabappel spots Bart fazendo caretas e olha pela janela para ver o que Bart está olhando. Enquanto ela está de costas, Bart, que está sentado na frente da classe, chega até a mesa a Sra. Krabappel e rouba teste de Martin, substitui o nome de Martin com o seu próprio e depois põe o teste de volta em sua mesa. Bart então rapidamente preenche respostas aleatórias em seu próprio teste e depois escreve o nome Martin está no topo e transforma-lo dentro Mais tarde, depois da escola, Marge e Homer são chamados ao escritório principal de Skinner para uma reunião sobre o comportamento de Bart na escola. Skinner informa Marge e Homer sobre Bart pichações a partir naquela manhã. Como ele chega para gravar bastante extensa Bart é permanente, e está prestes thumb|170px|[[Bart copiando a prova de Martin]] ia sugerir algo ao longo das linhas de expulsão por Bart, seu secretário vibra e diz que o Dr. J. Loren Pryor, o psiquiatra da escola está esperando para vê-lo. Dr. Pryor caminha sobre a reunião, e surpreende a todos quando ele diz que Bart é um "talentoso filho", e de acordo com o teste de aptidão de mais cedo, Bart tem um QI de 216. Dr. Pryor sugere que a história de Bart de mau comportamento decorre de uma falta de interesse em seu trabalho da escola, devido ao fato de que é muito fácil para ele. Skinner quer Bart refaça o teste, mas quando o Dr. Pryor sugere movimento Bart em uma escola para "crianças superdotadas" Skinner concorda com a idéia, e Bart rapidamente concorda quando ele ouve que a escola não tem estrutura muito e que você começa a fazer suas próprias regras. Dr. Bart Pryor mãos alguns papéis para o "talentoso crianças" da escola, e ele Homer, Marge e sair da reunião atordoado. Na manhã seguinte, à mesa do café, Marge e Homer pairam em torno de seu filho gênio novo e Homer diz Lisa para começar a comer o que Bart come no café da manhã, então ela pode se tornar um gênio também. No entanto, Lisa não se deixa enganar por Bart e sabe que ele ainda é apenas um idiota. Após café da manhã, Homer leva Bart ao "Centro de Aprendizagem Enriquecida para crianças sobre dotadas." Uma vez dentro da escola eles encontrar a classe de Bart, e depois de espreitar, eles ver que todos os meninos estão usando gravatas. Então Homer Bart dá o empate que ele está vestindo, e ele dá Bart uma conversa de vitalidade pouco sobre seu primeiro dia na nova escola e empurra na porta da sala de aula. Uma vez dentro da classe, Ms. Melon, o professor se apresenta e os novos colegas para Bart e mostra-lhe em torno da sala de aula. Ela diz a Bart sobre a aprendizagem independente e que a única regra é para ele fazer suas próprias regras. Aula começa com um debate sobre o tema do livre arbítrio e os paradoxos que ele cria; Bart se esforça para entender a discussão. Mais tarde, na hora do almoço, colegas de Bart percebe que Bart não é realmente tão inteligente quando ele aceita suas ofertas comerciais ridiculamente desigual. (Ex:. 1000 litros de leite Pico para 4 brânquias pena A brânquia é muito, muito maior do que um litro Pico.) Um Bart dejected se afasta da mesa do almoço como as outras crianças riem dele. Depois da escola, Bart relaxa em seu quarto, quando Homer entra para ver sobre o primeiro dia de Bart na escola nova. Homer sugere que todos eles saem para milkshakes de chocolate gelado e Bart concorda. Só então passa por Marge e Homer e Bart diz que ela comprou ingressos para a ópera em um esforço para tentar ajudar a alimentar o cérebro de Bart. Mais tarde, durante a ópera, um Homer entediado e impaciente e Bart goofthumb|170px fora e cortar uns aos outros, mesmo que eles estão continuamente shushed por um Marge chateado. Corta para o dia seguinte na escola onde Bart se sente ainda mais estúpido e deixado de fora quando ele não consegue entender um problema de cálculo no quadro negro. Mais tarde, como Bart anda triste em casa da escola, ele passa pelo playground de sua antiga escola, onde Richard, Lewis e Milhouse são mármores de fotografia.Quando Bart cumprimenta-los e tenta falar com eles, tratá-lo como um nerd, chamá-lo de nomes e dizer-lhe para se perder. Corta para mais tarde, no jantar, como Bart deprimido come, Marge lembra a todos que eles não podem se atrasar para o festival de cinema que ela comprou ingressos para, como outra forma de nutrir o cérebro de Bart. Bart está relutante em ir ao festival e Homer diz que eles não precisam. Assim como Bart está prestes a dizer a Homer que está em sua mente e confesso sobre o teste de QI falsa, Homer insiste em ir para fora para jogar bola. Depois de jogar catch, Bart vê o quanto ser um gênio meio de Homer e decidir não confessar sobre o que ele fez, por medo de decepciona-lo. No dia seguinte, o "talentoso crianças" da escola, durante a execução de um experimento de química, Bart acidentalmente provoca uma explosão, o que resulta em gosma verde em toda parte. Corta para o escritório do Dr. Pryor, onde um verde manchada Bart encontra, com o Dr. Pryor. Eles discutem o raciocínio por trás seus fracassos recentes na nova escola, e Dr. Pryor pensa que mais uma vez Bart não está sendo desafiado o suficiente, enquanto Bart sugere que ele acabou de voltar para Springfield Elementary novamente. Quando o Dr. Pryor quer saber por que, Bart torna-se uma desculpa e diz Dr. Pryor ele gostaria de ir à paisana e estudar crianças regular e seu ambiente escolar ", para ver o que faz 'em carrapato." Dr. Pryor concorda e diz Bart para redigir uma proposta para apresentar ao Diretor Skinner enquanto ele vai falar com ele. Bart se esforça para escrever uma proposta e, em vez muda de idéia e escreve sua confissão. Quando o Dr. Pryor volta no escritório e lê a confissão Bart, ele de repente percebe que Bart nunca foi um gênio para começar. Mais tarde em casa, um Bart ainda verde manchada cumprimenta seus pais e Homer se oferece para dar um banho Bart terebintina para lavar o verde. No quintal, como Homer Bart dá um banho, Bart confessa sobre batota no teste de aptidão e diz Homer que ele o ama e que ele tem tido a atenção extra de ser um "gênio". Ele diz Homer que ele não acho que algo que lhes trouxe mais perto do que jamais foram antes poderia ser ruim. Mas, Homer não vê maneira de Bart, e ele persegue Bart fora da banheira, tentando sufocá-lo. Bart é demasiado rápida para Homer e corre para seu quarto e tranca a porta. Um libras Homer raiva na porta de Bart, e tenta persuadi-lo a sair, enquanto Bart provoca ele de dentro seu quarto. Tudo está de volta ao normal na casa Simpson. GRANDE MOMENTO: A pichação que Bart fez do diretor Skinner tombada como obra de arte. gdgretr.jpg gffdf.jpg rtregg.jpg Curiosidades * “Bart, o Gênio” é o primeiro episódio de Os Simpsons que tem abertura. * É o primeiro episódio que contém o nome de Bart no título. * Existe uma foto de Bart na parede ao lado da de Albert Einstein no escritório do Dr. Pryor. * Homer acha que foi Albert Einstein quem inventou a lâmpada. * É o primeiro episódio em que Bart é visto pelado. * Maggie “escreve” “EMCSQU” (ou E=MC²) em seus bloquinhos. * Milhouse tem cabelo preto neste episódio. * Martin Prince é o condutor de trem no sonho de Bart. * O Diretor Skinner guarda uma gaveta inteira só com os arquivos de Bart. * O QI de Martin é 216. * Homer faz um cheque de US$75 para o Departamento de Educação. * Depois de ser declarado “gênio”, o desenho de Skinner por Bart é considerado obra de arte. * O conceito do episódio desenvolvido pelo escritor: 'Jon Vitti' começou com uma longa lista de crimes que Bart poderia cometer e suas consequências potenciais cuja única ideia com potencial para formar um episódio com um conceito interessante foi a de Bart enganar um teste de QI. Esta ideia é baseada em um evento da infância Vitti, quando muitos de seus colegas não queria fazer um teste de QI a sério e que sofrem de tratamento acadêmico insatisfatório. Desde o caráter de Bart já parecia não ser inteligente, ele inverteu a situação para escrever o episódio. Primeiras Aparições * Martin Prince Jr. * Edna Krabappel. * Dr. J Loren Pryor. * Martin Prince Sir. * Martha Prince. * Richard Citações * Scrabble Bart: Minha vez. Kwijibo. K-W-I-J-I-B-O, 22 pontos mais pontos por palavra tripla, mais 50 pontos por usar todas as minhas letras. O jogo acabou. Homer: Bart por sua mão esquerda, segurando uma banana na direita Espere um minuto. Você não vai a lugar algum sem antes me dizer o que é Kwijibo. Bart: Kwijibo. Homer Uh... É um macaco norte americano, grande, burro e careca... Sem queixo. Marge: E com temperamento esquentado. Homer: Vou te mostrar quem é um macaco grande, burro e careca!! Bart:'' Homer corre atrás dele'' Kwijibo está à solta!! * Edna Krabappel: Agora, não se preocupem, classe. Os testes não afetarão suas notas. Eles só vão determinar o seu futuro status social e sucesso financeiro... Ou algo assim. * Homer: Doutor, isso é muito. Quero dizer, meu filho é um gênio – como isso acontece? Dr. Pryor: Bom, a geniosidade é geralmente um resultado de hereditariedade e o ambiente em que a pessoa se encontra. Homer encarando sem reação Porém, em alguns casos é um total mistério. * Marge: Bart, este é um grande dia para você – por que não come algo mais nutritivo? Homer: Que é isso, Marge! Cereal congelado do Krusty são o que levaram ele a chegar onde ele está hoje. Pode ter sido um daqueles componentes químicos que o fizeram ele ficar tão inteligente. Lisa, talvez você devesse experimentar um pouco disso. Marge: Homer! Homer: Só estou dizendo, por que não ter dois gênios na casa? Caso o cérebro de Bart exploda. * Homer: Jeez. Sem cerveja, sem cachorro quente. Bart: Não acaba até a moça gorda cantar. Homer: Aquela ali é gorda o bastante para você?! * Homer: Preste atenção, garoto, por que se você prestar, um dia você pode conseguir algo que nós Simpsons sonhamos por gerações - ser mais inteligente que alguém. * Lisa: Acho que o Bart é burro de novo. Marge: Fazer o quê... * segue Bart até seu quarto Homer: na porta Você não pode ficar aí pra sempre! Bart:'' a porta Posso tentar. '''Homer': Tire seu bum bum daí! Agora! Bart: um refrigerante e abre um gibi Você acha que eu sou burro o suficiente para azer isso? Me sinto insultado. Assistir (Dublado) Link-1 Link-2 Link-3 Link-4 Link-5 Link-6 Link-7 Link-8 Assistir (Legendado) Link-1 Baixar (Dublado) Link-1 Link-2 Link-3 Link-4 Baixar (Legendado) Link-1 Link-2 Assista Online: Episódio disponível em: 1ª Temporada Ep. 02 Episódio disponível em DVD: Sim Primeira Temporada: de:Bart wird ein Genie en:Bart the Genius es:Bart the Genius fr:Bart le génie id:Bart si Jenius it:Bart il genio ja:バートは天才？ pl:Bart the Genius ru:Барт - гений Categoria:Episódios